This application is related to another application entitled xe2x80x9cCABLE END CONNECTOR ASSEMBLY HAVING LOCKING MEMBERxe2x80x9d, which is invented by the same inventor and assigned to the same assignee as this application and which is hereby fully incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable end connector assembly, and particularly to a cable end connector assembly having a locking member for locking with a complementary connector.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists in the art an electrical connector known as a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA) connector which is generally used for disk drives and storage peripherals. Especially, the Serial ATA connectors according to the Serial ATA standard are featured in fewer electrical contacts than other conventional electrical connectors and are relatively tiny in configuration. It is desirable for the Serial ATA connector to have latch means for providing a reliable mechanical and electrical connection with a complementary connector. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,565,383 and 6,585,536, having the same inventor and the same assignee with the present invention, each disclose a Serial ATA connector equipped with a locking member for locking with a complementary connector. The locking member comprises a middle portion retained on a connector housing, a pushing portion extending rearwardly from the middle portion, and a locking portion extending forwardly from the middle portion for locking/releasing the Serial ATA connector with/from the complementary connector.
However, since the middle portion of the locking member is retained on the connector housing, the distance between a locking position and a releasing position of the locking portion is relatively small, thereby adversely affecting the engagement and disengagement between the Serial ATA connector and the complementary connector.
Hence, a cable end connector assembly having an improved locking member is desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cable end connector assembly having an improved locking member for locking the cable end connector assembly with a complementary connector.
To achieve the above object, a cable end connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, a spacer mounted to a rear end of the insulative housing, a cable comprising a plurality of conductors electrically connecting with corresponding contacts, a cover over-molded with the insulative housing and the cable, and a locking member. The locking member comprises a retaining section secured with the cover, a main section extending forwardly from the retaining section, and a locking section extending forwardly from the main section. The locking section has a pair of resilient tabs resiliently abutting against the cover and a pair of latch portions for locking with corresponding portions of the complementary connector,
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.